


Even though i'm leaving

by rosalina2124



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Nick finally gets out of abusive relationship with Maria,will he make it out alright with everyone's help????Daddy, I'm afraid, won't you stay a little while?Keep me safe 'cause there's monsters right outsideDaddy, please don't go, I don't wanna be alone'Cause the second that you're gone they're gonna knowBefore he went to bed he grabbed my hand and saidJust 'cause I'm leavin'It don't mean that I won't be right by your sideWhen you need meAnd you can't see me in the middle of the nightJust close your eyes and say a prayerIt's okay, I know you're scared when I'm not hereBut I'll always be right thereEven though I'm leavin', I ain't goin' nowhere





	Even though i'm leaving

Chapter 1  
The senasation of warm little hands wrapped aaroudn my neck gives me the strength to keep going as I open the car door, get her in the car seat,trying not to wake her up, put the bag on the seat beside her, then get in myself and pull off into the night snow storm. I realize i'm shaking as I get my phone out of my pocket and start to make the call but I control it not wanting to scare her.   
The phone rings a few time and then my mom picks up, I let her know i'm on my way and we're both safe, then I hang up to focus on the road. “Daddy,what's going on”she asks in her sleepy six year old voice, “everything's alright Zara baby ok, we're going to Grandma's, so we can be somewhere safe”I say, “ok”she says. I don't think she truly understands what's going on, other than that Mommy is hurting Daddy, and mommy has hurt her one time but we needed to get out of there. I pull to a stop in front of mom's apartmet and I get out, opening the back door as I go. I gently undo her from the carseat and take her in my arms, grabbing the bag, then heading to the front door,holding her close.  
We get to the front door and mom is standing in the doorway, ready to take us in. She hugs me and then gently takes Zara from me to put her to bed, “shh let me get her to bed ok nicky, then we can figure this out”she says gently, “ok”I respond.  
I go sit on the couch and she gets zara to the bed then comes back to me, and she grabs my hand. “Hey,it'll be ok Nicky, you guys are safe here, we'll figure this all out in the morning,are you hurt at all”she asks gently, “no not really,i'm just glad we got out of there when we did, but I still love her in a strange way,i know I shouldn't but I do”I say shakily as she hugs me gingerly, then puts a hand on my cheek stroking my few tears away, “shh I know you do, baby that's normal, you remember the women you married years ago, not the one that's behaving the way she is now,erratically, abusive,it'll take time, you ok to go get showered and some sleep,then we can talk more in the morning”she says gently, “yeah”I say as she hugs me one more time and kisses me on the top of my head, “ok i'll be in to check on you soon,love you”she says, “love you too”I respond as I tiredly get up and go to my room,grabbing my pjs, then check on Zara before I go get in the shower, I get to the bathroom and I get undressed and I can see the bruises in the mirror, no one knows this has been happening other than mom,and I only told her because we needed to get out of there, I have no idea where this will go,hoping I will get custody of Zara and life can go back to a semi normal,at least a new normal.

I get a shower and then i go get into bed,in my old room, and i somehow manage to get myself to turn off the lights. I've been jumpy ever since she attacked me while i was asleep a few weeks ago, no one knows but she forced herself on me and tried to have sex,she succeded unfortunately becasue she had already drugged me, and it hurt from what i remember, but i know i needed to not hit her becasue she could easily turn around and say that i was the one abusing her. I start to fall asleep but i hear the door creak open at some point, and i know it has to be zara, she must have had a nightmare. "Daddy"she asks quietly coming over to the bed, "shh,yes baby what is it"I ask sleepily, "i'm i'm scared,can i sleep with you"she asks as i pull down the covers and she get's inside. “Of course princesa, you know that I’ll protect you no matter what right mija”I murmur softly carding a hand through her hair,trying to relax her. “I know Daddy,what will happen now”she murmurs nestling against me,head against my chest. “I don’t know baby,we’ll figure it out in the morning,we’ll stay here for awhile,and get it figured out”I say tiredly. Luckily the answer satisfies her,and she falls asleep pretty quickly after. Before I know it I’m out like a light myself,the last thoughts on my mind being if we’ll be alright,if we’ll make it through these hellish circumstances.


End file.
